I'm a Dragon Slayer?
by DarkPawz
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is feeling a little off lately, wherever she goes it randomly starts snowing! O.o What will Wendy tell her when she checks to see if Lucy is okay? How will Lucy react? Will Fairy Tail look at her differently? And most importantly, will a fight break out over who claims the dazzling for them self? I do NOT own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1

I'm a…Dragon Slayer?

BY:DarkPawz

* * *

LUCY P.O.V

I sat alone in my house, staring at the clock, just waiting for _anything_ to happen. I felt a little off these past few months. Everywhere I would go it would start randomly snowing, I asked Juvia what this could mean but all she didn't know since it never rained around her anymore. Yes, I enjoy the snow, but it gets old when It literally _follows_ you. Natsu has stopped hanging out with me, complaining that 'Its just too cold' on the other hand, Gray won't leave my side. I think he's convinced that we're soul mates and that I use ice magic as well.

The clock struck twelve P.M, freeing me from my thoughts. I sighed, stood up and just stood there bored out of my mind._ Should I just go to the guild? There isn't anything else to do…_

I waited for a while longer, stretched and grabbed my whip off the coffee table in my living room, strapping it to my belt along with my keys, I opened the door, stepped outside and took a deep breath, smiling I turned In the direction of the guild.

The sight of the enormous guild hall made me happy, so I started sprinting. I stopped at the doors, fixed my hair and brushed off my clothes a bit.. I pushed open to door to find a flaming chair hurtling at me. "AH!" I yelled ducking. "Who threw that chair!" I said jumping back up and stomping my foot. Across the room stood Natsu Dragneel, laughing and pointing his finger at Gajeel Redfox, who had been thrown into a table. "Your gonna pay for that!" He yelled as he stood and ran towards the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu quickly ran out of the way and Gajeel ended up tackling the scarlet-haired Titania, Erza, who was peacefully enjoying her strawberry cheesecake.

Every thing went silent as Erza pushed Gajeel off of her and stood silent. "….How many times have I told you two NOT to fight in the guild hall?" She asked dangerously, an evil aura rising off of her. "M-many t-times Erza." The Dragon Slayers answered wearily. Erza took a step forward, causing to two to take three steps backwards. Erza took another step, which caused the two to start running.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Erza yelled, running after them.

"Oh no! Run Natsuuuu!" Happy, Natsu's Blue cat-like exceed, yelled, sprouting wings and flying after his friend.

After Erza had caught the two Dragon Slayers, she made them fix the tables Gajeel broke, clean up the cake they spilled on the floor and apologize for the flaming chair that almost hit me. I walked over to the bar where Mira was and asked, "Hey Mira?" Mira instantly turned around and smiled at me sweetly. Yes Lucy?"

"Have you seen Lisanna? We were supposed to take a job request today." As I said this I looked around the guild hall for the white haired mage.

"Oh, I saw Lisanna a minute ago, she said she picked a job and told me to tell you to meet her at the train station." Mira said happily.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Mira!" I shouted as I walked towards the doors to the guild.

Suddenly Lisanna burst through the doors and shouted "Lucy! Hurry! The train is about to leave!"

"Oh no! I still have to pack!" I yelled franticly, causing guild members to look in our direction.

Suddenly, Virgo appears beside me. "Princess, I have already packed your bags and have made snacks for you and your friend Lisanna. Punishment, Princess?" Virgo said, setting a bag on the ground beside her.

"Ah! Thanks Virgo! No punishment, just praise!" I yelled thankfully as I grabbed my bag and ran after Lisanna.

As we were nearing the train station we heard a whistle and steam, worriedly we started to run faster. "Come on Lucy! We can get there!" Lisanna shouted." I nodded and continued to run beside her, clutching the bag I was carrying tight._ Thanks a lot Virgo, without your help I would have been late and Lisanna would probably of been mad._ I thought. I was surprised when I heard Virgo speak back to be from the Celestial Realm._ It is my duty, princess. I could not have my master be late for an important job._

When we reached the train station, the train was gone. We both sat on a nearby bench. Lisanna sighed. "I really wanted to go on this job with you Lucy! We haven't got to talk much, but when you asked me to go on a job with you I felt so happy." Lisanna said, sadly looking down. "Oh, don't worry Lisanna. We could catch another train or we-" I was cut off by a shout. "Luuucy! Lisaaaannaaa!" We whipped around to see Gray running towards us.

When Gray caught up with us he was panting, finally he rasped out. "Can….I go….On a….Job with you?"

Lisanna and I looked at each other. She tilted her head as if saying 'Should he come?' and I shook my head and mouthed 'no'. She then nodded and we both looked down at Gray. "Sorry Gray, Lucy and I just wanted to have some girl-time on our mission. You know…Just girls?"

Gray looked over at me and asked "Lucy? Can I come with you?" _Is he seriously asking me right after Lisanna just told him no? _" No, Gray." I said in a stern tone, which shocked Gray and Lisanna.

I turned to Lisanna and asked "Should we wait or walk?" Lisanna sighed and looked over to where most of the trains were. "We should probably walk, I mean who knows how long it'll take to catch another train to where we're going.

I nodded, "Then let's get going shall we?" I said happily.

**So Sorry! I won't be writing for a while now :( I have school...And the OAA's are next week! Anyway, please tell me your honest opinion and if you would like me to continue it, thx! **

**~DarkPawz**


	2. Pairing Vote

**Ok, heres the dealio. I need/want you guys (the readers) to vote on what pairing my story should be, NaLu GraLu ect. Idc how you do it, reviews, pms ,Emails. Whichever pairing gets most votes is wins. Oh, and please don't be upset if the pairing of your choice is turned down.**

**~DarkPawz **


	3. Whats His Problem?

** Fairy Tail: Natsu's P.O.V**

I sat at a table with Happy and Erza, waiting for Lucy and Lisanna to show up. They seemed to be getting along good. I mean what am I supposed to do if my two best friends don't get along?

"Hey Erza, where are Lucy and Lisanna?" I asked, beginning to get aggravated

"Hm? Oh, didn't you hear Mira? She said that Lucy and Lisanna went on a mission together." Erza said through bites of strawberry cheesecake."

"What?! They went on a job? Without me!? C'mon Happy! We're goin' after them!" I yelled, hopping out of my chair and dashing out of the guild hall.

Happy flew after me as I ran as quickly through town as I could. _How could they go on a job without me? Aren't we a team?_ I thought, not hearing Happy calling my name as he was frantically flapping through the crowd that had separated us. I still couldn't believe that they left me, Happy, Erza and Gray at the guild! Oh, I was gonna talk to them when I caught up!

"Natsuuu! Wait up!" Happy called, grabbing one of the ends of my scarf, causing me to gag and slow down.

"Oh, sorry Happy! I just really wanna catch up to Lucy and Lisanna." I said, turning around and scratching the back of my neck.

"Aye, so do I but- Hey isn't that Gray?" Happy said, pointing behind me, causing me to turn around.

There was Gray. He looked kind of...Sad? Why would Gray be sad? Did Lyon take Juvia on a date again? Or maybe he wasn't sad? Wait, why am I here wondering why Gray looks depressed when I **should** be going after Lucy and Lisanna!

"Hey Gray! Whats up?" I suddenly yelled, causing Gray to look up and scowl.

"None of your business, Flame-Brain." He said coldly, turning around and walking the opposite direction he was currently walking._ Jeez, whats his problem?_ I though. I shrugged and started to walk back to the train station. _Whatever, if he doesn't want to talk, FINE! I didn't even** want** to know what his problem_ was. I told myself.

**I told you guys that the chapters would be short as long as I was in school. Anyway, tell me your honest opinion in the 'comments' and don't forget to ~VOTE~ So far the pairings that have been mentioned or voted on are:**

**GraLu: 2**

**LaLu: 1**

**ZuLu: 1 (What's ZuLu btw?)**

**Doesn't matter: 1**

**NaLu: 2**

**I'm kinda surprised that i haven't seen LoLu XD**

**~DarkPawz**


	4. Really? Lyon?

**Gray's P.O.V**

What did that Fire-Breathing Freak mean, "whats up?" Lucy just practically turned me down! I don't know what I'll do if i can't have her. Juvia has moved on to Lyon, I think. Well, they've been on a few dates so i figure, he's asked her out right? And what about Natsu? Doesn't he have a crush on Lisanna? So Lucy's all mine...For now. And I intend to keep it that way. I always found...Cute. But recently she...she's become really attractive. Every time I am around her i feel...Different. Like the only thing that matters is her.

Not paying attention, I bump into someone, falling on top of them.

"J-juvia doesn't like this! Juvia- Gray-Sama!" The blue-haired mage squeaked.

"Juvia, I'm sorry I didn't see you." I mumbled, getting up and stretching a hand out for her.

Juvia's exited smile turned into a dark frown. She didn't take my hand, instead she got up herself and turned her head.

"Oh? Juvia didn't see you either. She was...Thinking..." She said as she gazed at the ground and blushed.

"Thinking, eh? What about?" I asked, trying to clear the awkwardness that had settled between us.

"Juvia was thinking about...Lyon-Sama..." She said slowly.

_Lyon, huh? I knew he would make his move sooner or later... _

**Ooooh do you think Gray is jealous? No? Ok... Anyway sorry for the short chapter, as I said they will be short until the end of the school year, which isn't THAT long away :D So i have a few more votes...and im just add them onto the previous ones, ok?**

**NaLu:4**

**GraLu: 4**

**LaLu: 1**

**ZuLu:1 (this is driving me CRAYZAY! What is ZuLu!?)**

**RoLu:1 (P.s, Don't expect for Rouge or Sting or a lot of characters from other guilds to be in this story...It's based around Fairy Tail, Lucy specifically.)**

**Doesn't Matter: 1**

**AAAAND NALU AND GRALU ARE HEAD TO HEAD! I wonder who will win! O.o**

**Well I hope you liked the chapter, please leave your honest opinion in the reviews and I'm looking forward to the next chapter heh heh heh...**

**~DarkPawz**


	5. Which Pairing Will Win?

**SO, don't be mad at me...But this chapter is to tell you guys on what pairing is in the lead...so here are the current votes (NOTE: You guys still have MANY MANY MAAANY chapters until the vote is over...though i may throw in some hints on which pairing I want...^-^**

**NaLu:6**

**GraLu:4**

**LaLu:1**

**ZuLu:1**

**RoLu:1**

**Doesn't Matter:1**

**Wow...Dude...NaLu just like...Took off flying! Well...Since NaLu is currently in the lead...Then maybe I'll add a little NaLu in the next chapter? Well, don't forget to vote and leave your honest opinion in the reviews, Oh and btw this story is almost more popular then my other story, "Dark Summer". And that one has been up for literally weeks! O.o**

**~DarkPawz**


	6. What a Day! (Part One)

**On The Job: Lucy's P.O.V**

I sighed as I flopped down on the hotel bed. Today had been tiring! Our job was to catch a few bandits who were going around town snatching purses. Lisanna and I had come up with an idea to pretend to be an innocent bystander and hope that the thieves would not go after anyone else. I volunteered so Lisanna wouldn't get hurt, but she insisted that she helped. I'm glad Lisanna and I are good friends, I couldn't imagine what it would be like for her to hate me.

"Hey Lucy, you mind if i take a shower first?" Lisanna asked, looking over at me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and said, "Yeah, knock yourself out...Oh, but not literally!" I said, smiling.

Lisanna nodded and turned to gather her clothes before scurrying off to the bathroom, leaving me alone in our hotel room. Sighing I got off the bed and walked over to my bag, which I had thrown into a corner when we first entered the room. _I should get my clothes ready for when I take a shower._ I thought, grabbing a pair of pink pajama pants with hot pink hearts on them, a matching pajama shirt and some underwear. I then folded them and set them on the edge of my bed.

I sat down on my bed and waited for Lisanna to be finished with her shower, as I did this i thought about what had happened earlier today...

**~Flash Back~**

As we were walking down the forest path in front of us, a nearby bush rustled, causing Lisanna and I to jump and immediately get into our fighting stances. The bush rustled again and a large violet tom-cat stepped out of the bushes. The cat looked at me, then Lisanna, then at me again.

"I take it you are the Snow Dragon Slayer I was sent after? Ms. Heartfilia?" The cat said, walking over to me and rubbing against my leg.

"W-what? I'm not a Dragon Slayer, Kitty..." I said, stepping away from the cat.

"I'm guessing you still haven't discovered your powers, hmm?" The cat said, setting down, licking a paw, and running it over his face.

Lisanna gasped and looked over at me, then she turned to the cat and asked, "Are you, by any chance, an Exceed?"

The cat stopped and looked over at Lisanna. His eyes narrowed and he stood. "Yes, yes I am an Exceed... A different _type_ of Exceed."

I was in a daze of confusion. _What was this cat talking about? I'm not a Dragon Slayer! Not in a million years! Wait...Could this explain why I've been feeling so weird? Why it starts randomly snowing?- Wait! It's not snowing!_ The air suddenly turned chilly and the clear path ahead of us was swallowed in an angry swarm of white flakes.

"Dang it! I was hoping it **wouldn't** snow!" I yelled

"Heartfilia! Please stop this blizzard! My fur-" His meow was muffled out by the loud roaring of the snow.

"Lucy! Try to roar this snow away, please!" I heard Lisanna cry.

_Oh no! Lisanna! Kitty! _Frantically, I struggled to pull forth magical energy. I closed my eyes. _Here we go! _"Snow Dragon's Roar!" I screamed. I mentally gasped when white flurries and chilling air shot from my mouth. _D-did I just do that? H-how? _My eyes suddenly felt heavy and I started to fall forward. _I feel so...So tired..._

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Because I sure enjoyed writing it. I tried to make it a little longer. So far the votes are directing the Love Ship towards GraLu Island...If ya know what I mean *Nudges* eh, eh? Fine here I'll show you!**

**NaLu: 9**

**GraLu:10**

**LaLu:1**

**StiCy:4**

**RoLu:1**

**ZuLu:2**

**Doesn't Matter:1**

**Suddenly GraLu has taken the lead...Impressive. So anyways. Thx for reading and don't forget to leave your honest opinion in the reviews! ^-^**

**~DarkPawz**


	7. What a Day! (Part Two)

**Still in ~Flash Back~ mode, Lucy's P.O.V**

As my body collapsed on the soft, cold grass below me, I could see Lisanna and the violet-furred cat running towards me. _That cat better have a damn good explanation for this... _I thought, trying to keep a hold on my consciousness. The drain on my magic was almost unbearable, but I felt to exhausted to protest.

"Lucy! Are you ok!?" Lisanna asked, worriedly kneeling down to help me.

"yeah, I'm f-fine...Just a little tired..." I murmured.

"Heartfilia, here eat this." The cat said, pushing a small chunk of snow over to me with his nose.

"Umm? Ok?" I said, cautiously picking up the snow and taking a bite out of it. _Woah! _It was like Wendy had healed me twice. I felt as if I had just woken up, the odd thing was. Did I really just gain this much power by eating a piece of snow?

"Are you feeling better yet, Heartfilia?" The cat said.

"Yes, thank you...Kitty?" I said questionably, crawling into a setting position.

"Ah, I believe I haven't told you my name. Since I am to be your Exceed, you must know that. My name is James." He said, lowering his head, as if in a bowing motion.

"James, huh? I like that name..." I said, rubbing my hand on his head, between his ears.

He purred and took a step back. "I'm glad you except my name."

I smiled. This cat wasn't _exactly_ like happy, but there was still something that reminded me of him. _Definitely not the fur colors...Happy is blue, while James is violet. Happy stands on two feet, and James... _I gasped silently as I looked down to see all four of James' feet on the snow covered ground below him. _I wonder why he doesn't walk on two feet..._

Suddenly reached out a hand for me, smiled and said, "Lucy, thanks for saving us."

"No problem Liz, I wanted to help you guys!" I said, taking her hand.

She pulled me up, turned to James and said, "So I guess your traveling with us?"

"Yes, I am coming with you both. Also...You do know how far away from town we are, right?"

**~End of Flash Back~**

Lisanna stepped out of the bathroom and called, "Ok, I'm done! All yours, Lucy!"

I stood up and grabbed my clothes. I paused and turned over to my bag, I walked over and grabbed my Strawberry & Vanilla Shampoo/Conditioner. I then Headed to the bathroom. Once i was inside I layed my clothes on the sink and turned to the shower. Shampoo and conditioner in hand, I placed them in the shower and stripped. I turned on the water and started to wash my hair.

After my shower I quickly changed into the clothed i had set out and stepped out of the bathroom. The lights were off and across the room, in the other bed, was an asleep Lisanna. I quietly sneaked over and into my bed. I shut my eyes and sighed. _Today...Was quite the day._

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I liked adding James :D The votes are adding up and we got moar LaLu LOLZ YAY! I've also decided in the next few chapters I would hint on which Pairing won...Not gonna tell you the votes! Cause that would give it away! XD**

**~DarkPawz**


	8. The Hell Was That?

**Natsu's P.O.V **

It was nearing sun set when Happy and I noticed something wrong. Snow was blasted everywhere! Huge lumps of snow lay all over the place, while the trees stood frozen. _Woah...What happened to the forest!? _

"Hey, Natsu...Do you think Gray was here?" Happy asked, pointing at the snowy mess in front of us.

I frowned at the thought of that stripper coming after Lucy and Lisanna. _Hell no, not with the way he's been acting around Lucy, that Ice Freak! _I noticed from our (Team Natu's) latest job, that Gray was showing an interest in Lucy, and not just in body language. No, I could _smell _ it. So if that bastard thinks he's gonna come and _'rescue' _ them both _by himself _he's got another thing comin'!

I turned to Happy and said, "Pshh, Gray? No way would he be here. That coward probably didn't notice that Lucy- I mean Lucy _and _Lisanna weren't at the guild."

"But we don't know that for sure, Natsu. He could of been sad earlier because they were gone." Happy said.

_I never thought about that...Is that why he looked all depressed? Why he got all snappy with me? Why he just walked away? _As a barrage of questions rushed through my head, something ran out from under a nearby bush. I caught a glimpse of violet before it disappeared under another bush.

I blinked, once, twice, three times. "Hey, what was that?" I asked, looking in the way that thing disappeared.

"I-I don't know, N-Natsu...Do you think it was a m-monster?" Happy shakily replied.

"Only one way to find out!" I yelled, taking off after it.

Happy flew after me, calling my name. But I didn't hear...I wanted to know what that thing was! Sooner or later I caught the scent of the mysterious 'thing'. The odd thing was, it smelled a lot like..._Lucy! Could that thing of gotten to them before I did? Is that why there was so much snow back there? _My mind was lost in thoughts yet again, for I never noticed I was led out onto a cliff...

"Natsuuuu! Where are youuuu?" I heard Happy yell.

Looking up, I waved my arms and yelled, "Over here Happy!"

As happy swooped down to meet me, something caught my eye on the far edge of the cliff. A cat. A violet cat. It sat, staring at me, with an 'now that's something you don't see everyday' expression. I focused and could see that the scent of strawberries and vanilla was coming off him!

"Hey you! Why do you smell like Lucy!?" I yelled, igniting my fists.

"Hmm? You know Heartfilia?" The cat said.

"Of course I know her! Now answer my question!" I yelled.

"I believe you are the salamander that accompanies her, correct?" The cat said, standing and stretching.

"You could say that...But why do you smell like her?!" I yelled, again.

"Hmm, quite the loud mouth you own, salamander. I'm sorry but the information you are asking for is between me and my partner, Heartfilia. Or Lucy, as you put it." The cat explained.

_Dammit, if this cat won't talk, I'll MAKE him talk..._

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. I gave a few hints on what pairing it's probably going to be...I also have bad news D: The vote ends after the next chapter. That means we don't have a lot to raise some of those other votes. Also, those of you who have gave me advice, thank you! I have decided maybe one longer chapter everyday is better than a shorter chapter every hour or so.**

**~DarkPaws**


	9. Lucy Is a What Now?

**Still Natsu's P.O.V**

_Dammit, if this cat won't talk, I'll MAKE him talk..._

Quickly, I jumped at the cat and scared him towards the edge of the cliff. I had him trapped. It was either run towards me or fall. He was hissing at me, eyes glistening and fur bristling wildly.

"Come 'ere kitty..." I said, taking a step forward.

He kept hissing and took a step back, knocking small pebbles off of the edge. He looked behind him and his eyes widened. I took this opportunity and lunged, gripping him by the collar and lifting him up. He twisted and twitched in my grasp. He was heavy, like **huge**! This cat definitely hadn't missed any meals.

"Ok kitty, tell me where Lucy and Lisanna are." I said.

"Very well _Salamander_ I will tell you where Heartfilia and the white-haired one is." He snarled through clenched teeth.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" Happy said.

"Happy, this cat knows where Lucy and Lisanna are!" I said.

Happy nodded, then he looked over at the cat, "So you know where Lushie and Lisanna are? Please tell us we miss them."

"Very much!" I added.

"Put me down and I'll tell you" The cat muttered.

I put him down and sat cross-legged in front of him, Happy sat next to me, staring up at him worriedly.

"Heartfilia...She is my partner. I'm her Exceed, and she is a-" He started, only to be interrupted.

"Exceed?! You mean...?" Happy said.

"What? Mean what!? What am I missing here?!" I yelled, throwing my arms up in the air.

"Oh, I guess you didn't know," The cat said angrily, "_My _Heartfilia is, in fact, a Dragon Slayer."

"What!? Why didn't she tell us!?" I yelled.

Before anyone else said anything I took off into the forest with only one thing on my mind, _Lucy is a Dragon Slayer...What could this mean? What type of Dragon Slayer? _Suddenly something caught my attention, Lucy and Lisanna's scent. It was all over a path I turned on that path and was slowly led into a city. Their scents mixed with many differerent ones. But I ignored any others that seemed appealing.

As I made my way down a street I had never been on before, I saw a flash of blue. _Blue, blue. Why do I feel like I'm missing something? Maybe I should ask Happy if I forgot anything. _I turned to see no one behind me. I stopped and threw my arms in the air yelling, "Oh crap! I forgot Happy!"

"Natsu, I'm right here." The blue Exceed said, landing next to me and crossing his arms.

"You forgot me twice today, you sure your minds in the right place?" He mumbled coldly, turning to me.

"Look, I'm sorry Happy! I just really wanted- Well, Luce is a Dragon Slayer and- Stuff..." I tried my best to explain.

"It's ok Natsu, I understand. It _is _pretty confusing." Happy sighed, "Natsu i'm tired. We've been walking, well running, around all day!"

I noticed that I too was a little tired and said, "Know what? I'm tired too...Wanna check out a hotel room?"

"Yes! And have fish for break fast!" He yelled excitedly.

So, we went into the nearest hotel, and got a room. My mind was still buzzing with all the surprising news, Lucy was a Dragon Slayer! Why didn't she tell me? Or anyone? I sighed and jumped on my bed when we got to our room. I didn't even _bother _turning the lights off, I was too tired.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! I have some really important news. I'm guessing that you already know this but...The story has been crowned NaLu! Please don't be mad at me for 'crowning' it NaLu, cause you kind of seen this coming already...Have you SEEN the NaLu fan art out there? O.o No offense to the NaLu fan girls (and or boys...) I like NaLu! Just not as much as LaLu...Anyway, I shall showeth thow thy votes!**

**NaLu: 17**

**GraLu: 15**

**LaLu: 4 (Awwww...)**

**RoLu: 2**

**StiCy: 8**

**ZeLu: 3**

** I'm kinda surprised. I thought It was gonna be GraLu for a while there. For all the GraLu fans out there, don't worry! I will make another story. Probably sometime after the 13th chapter or so...Maybe the 12th ;)**

**Oh, and thanks to all my followers out there! Or Dusketeers as I like to call them. (Don ask me why I just cal em dat! O.o) Today this story hit 3,000 views! I LOVE you guys soooo much THANK YOU! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! 3 3 3 3**

**~DarkPawz**


	10. I FOUND YOU!

**Lucy's P.O.V**

My eyes creaked open, seeing a dim streak of sunlight, I groaned and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and looked over at the bed across from mine, seeing Lisanna was asleep, I threw the blankets off of me. I silently crawled out of bed, as I took my first step, my foot landed on something soft. _Better not be what I think it is... _I looked down to see a rather sleepy James smiling back at me. I rolled my eyes and picked him up, cradling him in my arms, I petted him.

"Good morning, Heartfilia." He purred.

"Do you have to call me_ Heartfilia_?" I aked, quite aggravated.

"I'm sorry, it's a habit...Lucy." He murmured.

I sat him down and said, "It's okay, I'm gonna go take a shower..."

He nodded and jumped onto Lisanna's bed, sneaking under her arm and curling up. I turned and sleepily dragged my feet into the bathroom. _Hopefully we can get this job over with quickly. _I thought angrily.

After my early morning shower, I took out an apple Virgo had packed me for the trip. Munching on it, I heard a knock on the door, _Ugh._ I thought walking over to the door. I opened the door, and to my surprise, I found Natsu, talking to Happy. _What the heck?! Why are they here?!_

**Natsu's P.O.V****_ (Secretly In The Same Hotel As Lucy And Lisanna)_**

I woke up, tangled in a mess of blankets. It was like the bed was swallowing me! I waved my arms fanatically and fell off the bed yelling, "Gah! Blanket monster!"

"Oh Natsu, wake up!" I heard Happy giggle.

Instantly I stopped yelling and tried to fight my way out of the blankets. When I finally was out of the sea of blankets, I stood up and stretched. Honestly, I didn't get any sleep last night, **at all**. All I could think about what that cat said to me. I had never sensed that Lucy was a Dragon Slayer, and I never saw her use Dragon Slayer magic...It just didn't make sense!

"Hey Natsu? Are we going to continue looking for Lucy and Lisanna?" Happy asked.

"Of course Happy! We can't give up now!" I said cheerfully.

Suddenly a familiar scent caught my attention, I stepped towards the door and opened it. As I stepped out into the hallway, the scent got stronger. The scent of strawberries made me realize who could be behind one of these hotel doors, so I did what any sane person would.

I ran through _the_ hall screaming "Lisanna! Lucy! Where are you!?" I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled, "Luuuuucy! Lisannaaaaa!"

I heard someone shout from another door, "Shut up!"

I ignored them and kept yelling, until i found the door the scent stopped at. I knocked at the door, Happy flied over to me and said, "What are you doing Natsu?"

"I think I found Lucy and Lisanna..." I said, staring at the door, then knocking again.

After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal Lucy. I smiled and said loudly, "Hey Luce!"

She blinked at me, "Natsu? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you about something..." I said

I asked if I could come inside, she let me in and I stood in front of her, my back turned. I needed to ask her if she _was _a Dragon Slayer and if that cat was lying to me. I finally turned around and looked at Lucy.

"Lucy...Someone told me you were a Dragon Slayer...Is that true?" I asked.

The air turned cold and fear radiated off of her, "I guess I am a Dragon Slayer...I just found out yesterday.."

_She just found out yesterday? I thought she's known this for a while... _I thought.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, sorry it was a little late... I can't wait for the next chapter heh heh heh...**

**~DarkPawz**


End file.
